


Ebrios

by MaryTheAlien



Series: Mexicanadas Higuel, Kuban y MarcKyle [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien





	Ebrios

Ebrios 

 

De todas las muchas noches cuando Marco se llevaba a Leo y Miguel a un bar para alejarlos de sus novios sucedían cosas que son realmente dignas de contar, una de las más divertidas sucedió incluso con los novios asiáticos presentes, Marco decidió "Celebrar que México pasó a la siguiente ronda del mundial.

Marco les habló directamente a Leo y a Miguel, lo extraño fue que el moreno esta vez al fin aceptó que cada uno de sus amigos llevara a sus parejas para festejar que al fin México estaba ganando con ganas en los partidos y aunque no hayan ganado en el último partido, la victoria de Corea del sur les aseguró un lugar y ahora iban a ir contra Brasil. 

Las bebidas alcohólicas no faltaron en la mesa, poco a poco los jóvenes mexicanos se fueron cayendo poco a poco de la silla mientras cantaban y le pedían a sus novios elegir la música que ellos cantarían en la rocola de aquel Bar.  
Las demás personas observaban al pequeño grupo con curiosidad, estaban embelesados por la belleza de todos aquellos hombres y con el tiempo iban recibiendo aplausos y miradas coquetas de algunas mujeres, que tanto Hiro como Kubo no podían evitar poner cara de enojo, no querían besar a sus novios ya en ése estado, mejor se desquitarían de otra manera después. 

Los asiáticos tenían una conversación acerca de todas aquellas "Mexicanadas" que después Kyle tendría que soportar de Marco cuando estos al fin vivieran juntos como pareja y  al fin los tres asiáticos podrían hablar acerca de algo que no fuera simplemente el clima y diversos temas triviales, ahora tenían a sus mexicanitos en común y que fueran tan buenos amigos lo volvía más divertido.

"Aguanten cabrones, voy a hablarle por teléfono a mi Chiino, le voy a decir que lo amo... y que estoy con ustedes" Dijo Miguel sacando su celular

"JAA! Que gay! Eres bien Joto" Leo arrebató el celular de su amigo dispuesto a guardarlo con torpes movimientos mientras la ebriedad se apoderaba de él. 

"Pendejo, tu también eres gay" Miguel le dio una manotada que no acertó donde debería y le quitó su celular a San Juan

"Aparte de joto Maandilóoooon" Dijo Marco tallando el golpe que el Rivera le dejó en lugar de San Juan.

Miguel marcó torpemente su celular y el celular del ameriasiático comenzó a sonar en una mesa junto, en definitiva se había olvidado de que venían juntos. Hiro tomó su celular y al darse un tope contra la mesa decidió contestar, siempre era divertido escucharlo ebrio después de todo. 

"Hola Amoor... Hiroo, TEE AMOO CABRÓWN!"

"Yo también te amo Miguel."

Miguel estaba empezando a llorar "So..lo quiero que sepas... "

Leo gritaba para que Miguel no siguiera hablando "YAAAA ... A ..."

"qué... tan importante eres para mí pinshiii chino bonithooou."

Leo tomó el teléfono de Miguel de manera inesperada y se lo pasó a Marco, pero Miguel lo tomó de regreso en un movimiento rápido y completamente inesperado

"¡Nooo, estoy hablando con el chinoo!" Mencionó Miguel llorado más fuerte

"Estoy aquí, Miguel." Hiro seguía riendo mientras Kubo estaba prácticamente ahogado en lagrimas de risa al en la escena cómica de la que su novio formaba parte a unos metros

"Bueno, de todos modos, te amo y un  CHINGO, ERES BIEN HERMOSO CHINO." Gritó Miguel al teléfono que sostenía ahora con ambas manos temiendo que De la Cruz o San Juan se lo quitaran.

"Yo también te amo, pero por favor Miguel, ya cuelga, cariño." Habló dulcemente, sabía que Miguel amaba las palabras dulces; era una persona cursi pero esta vez lo dijo mientras aguantaba la risa y trataba de callar a Kubo que estaba junto a él en la mesa.

"CHINOO YA SABes haría cualquier cosa por ti, por que TE AMO UN CHINGO CARAJO!." Miguel pasó del llanto a la alegría y comenzó a bailar de manera tambaleante al lado de sus amigos

"SI MIGUEL, yo también te amo, pero cuelga y ven a sentarte a la mesa con nosotros y dile a Leo que Kubo también lo ama. 

"¡TE AMO CABRÓOON!" Y Miguel colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro

 "Pendejo" Gritó Miguel

"¿Sí?" contestó Marco antes de empinarse una botella de Tequila

"Tu no, el otro pendejo" Dijo Miguel haciendo señas, acto seguido Marco tomó la botella y dio un trago como si de agua se tratara.

"¿Qué?" Contestó Leo mientras tomaba mezcal de un caballito que seguramente ni era suyo.

"Dice tu chino que te ama" Dijo Miguel mientras buscaba más botanas para seguir tomando alcohol.

Leo comenzó a bailar en su lugar agarrando a Marco de pareja pero Marco lo soltó y se acercó a Miguel tambaleando

"¿Y a mi mi chino o me ama?" Preguntó un Marco que estaba a punto de llorar por el alcohol que inundaba su sangre.

"A ti nadie te ama por joto" Gritó Leo mientras se empinaba otro caballito de mezcal.

"Pero... Si todos somos jotos, no seas pendejo" Marco dijo esto y soltó una carcajada muy fuerte

"Entonces de seguro si te ama cabrón" Dijo Miguel colgándose del brazo de Marco.

 

**_:::_ **

"¿Crees que Marco y tu novio salgan en una revista de chismes?"Preguntó Kubo preocupado mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Lo dudo, son amigos del dueño debido a que "invierten" demasiado aquí, pero si lo hacen espero  que los golpes con la chancla les va a poner mamá Elena a los tres cuando vayamos a México no sean tan fuertes" Contestó hiro y ambos cayeron a carcajadas, estaban contentos de compartir las peripecias de sus novios aunque sea a unos cuantos metros de distancia «por seguridad» para los asiáticos.

"Eso espero, la última vez Leo tuvo marcado el apellido Rivera en la espalda una semana!" Dijo Kubo nervioso, no conocía a Mamá Elena; pero por lo que le habían contado era alguien de quién cuidarse.

"Lo sé, Miguel igual. Pero tu no te preocupes, le vas a caer bien." Dijo Hiro mientras seguía tomando de una bebida con la que llevaba media hora. 

 

  
_::::_


End file.
